1. Field
The present invention relates generally to optical fibers, and more specifically to multimode optical fibers.
2. Technical Background
Corning Incorporated manufactures and sells InfiniCor® 62.5 μm optical fiber, which is multimode optical fiber having a core with a maximum relative refractive index delta of about 2% and 62.5 μm core diameter, as well as InfiniCor® 50 μm optical fiber, which is multimode optical fiber having a core with a maximum relative refractive index delta of about 1% and 50 μm core diameter. It would be desirable to develop alternative multimode fiber designs, particularly designs that would enable improved bend performance and higher bandwidth.